Who I am
by samfj
Summary: Todos los seres humanos guardamos nuestros propios secretos y Rose Weasley no es la excepción; el problema comienza cuando su curiosa hija y el hombre de su vida están determinados a develar el secreto por años mejor guardado por Rose. ¿Qué hará la pelirroja para impedirlo? Pasen a averiguar. RWxSM.
1. Capítulo I

**Who I am.**

* * *

**Summary: **Todos los seres humanos guardamos nuestros propios secretos y Rose Weasley no es la excepción; el problema comienza cuando su curiosa hija y el hombre de su vida están determinados a develar el secreto por años mejor guardado por Rose. ¿Qué hará la pelirroja para impedirlo? Pasen a averiguar.

**Disclaimer/Declaimer:** Los personajes y lugares dentro del universo de _Harry Potter_ no me pertenecen-ya quisiera que fueran míos-sino a la grandiosa J.K. Rowling-para sus amigos, simplemente 'Jo', aunque yo no tenga ese privilegio-y quien haya comprado los derechos. La trama y cualquier cosa que no reconozcan, si. La imagen pertenece a la actriz Kristen Stewart.

* * *

Hola a todos, vengo con una nueva locura-raro en mí-. Es una historia _Rose/Scorpius_-aunque aparezcan más personajes-pero no será escrita precisamente desde la perspectiva de _Rose_, sino desde la apreciación de dos personas importantes para ella: su hija _Andrómeda_ y el hombre de su vida, _Scorpius_. En los primeros capítulos conoceremos a los personajes principales de esta historia, sus personalidades, sus relaciones afectivas y algunas cosas que nos harán darnos una idea del porque, en determinado momento de la historia, cada uno de los personajes reaccionará de tal o cual forma. Después comenzará a desarrollarse la trama. Los primeros capítulos se desarrollarán en primera persona, después pasará a tercera persona. Esta historia no es un spoiler del fic _'Impulsos'_. No contendrá escenas no aptas para menores y si las hubiera, más adelante se hará saber con anticipación. En cuanto a la actualización, creo que podrá ser una vez a la semana ya sea viernes o sábados. Sin más preámbulos los dejo leer:

* * *

**Capitulo I. Editado**

**-SOY CURIOSIDAD-**

Mi nombre es Andrómeda, tengo 17 años y estudio en Beauxbatons, mejor dicho estudiaba. A mi queridísimo abuelo se le ocurrió morir y dejar su herencia en manos de mi padre razón por la cual él y mi madre tuvieron que regresar a Inglaterra después de años de exilio voluntario.

Sí entiendo que mi padre tenga que volver a: arreglar los asuntos del abuelo, acompañar a la abuela y sobre todo a hacerse cargo de los negocios que por derecho le corresponden. También entiendo que mamá no puede dejarlo solo y tiene que regresar al que por 18 años fue su hogar antes de mudarnos a Francia. La cuestión es ¿por qué tengo que regresar yo también a Inglaterra en mi último año de estudios? ¿No era más fácil quedarme en Beauxbatons a terminar mis estudios y regresar a Inglaterra un año después como la hija pródiga? Al parecer la respuesta es: un rotundo y contundente 'no'.

Sí como imaginarán nada salió como lo había planeado. Pronto seré una alumna más de la "prestigiosa" Hogwarts, Escuela de Magia y Hechicería, la cual ya odio desde antes de ingresar. Y, como también imaginarán, pronto seré una habitante más de la casa de Slytherin ya que según todo el mundo, bueno exagero sólo mis padres, mis abuelos y mis mil tíos, soy una ofidia de pies a cabeza muy a pesar de mi abuelo, Ronnie.

Aunque he leído la historia de Hogwarts no entiendo el afán por dividir a los alumnos. No lo sé, me parece ridículo.

Por otro lado, creo que no hay muchas dudas acerca de que mi lugar está dentro de ésta casa ya que considero tengo algunas características que Salazar pedía a sus integrantes como: la astucia, el ingenio y la determinación y ¿por qué no? también la manipulación. Pero la más importante de mis características y que todos, incluyendo a mis padres, la ven como un defecto: la curiosidad. Soy muy curiosa por naturaleza y eso me ha traído bastantes problemas siempre. A pesar de tener tantas características para pertenecer a ésa casa hay algo que no comparto con la idiosincrasia del antiguo fundador de Hogwarts: el prejuicio y la discriminación hacia los 'sangre sucia'. Podría serlo, lo traigo en mi sangre por mi ascendencia de mortífagos, pero no lo soy porque por mis venas también corre sangre de héroes de guerra, por mis venas corre sangre Weasley y Granger y, simple y sencillamente, por ser hija de Rose Weasley quien me educó y enseñó que es más fácil _desintegrar un átomo que un prejuicio_, en palabras de un científico llamado Einstein según mi abuela Hermione.

Únicamente tengo prejuicios contra un ser humano si es que se le puede llamar así. Mi némesis desde que tengo uso de razón: _Caelum Malfoy_. El sub-normal de apellido Malfoy es, además de mi némesis como ya lo había mencionado, un Slytherin al que tendré que soportar muy posiblemente como sus padres y sus abuelos. Para colmo es mi primo—¡qué vida la mía!—¿cómo es que dicen? ¡Ah, si! Es sangre de mi sangre. Su padre y el mío son primos hermanos. Su abuela y la mía son hermanas. ¿Acaso no es esto una ironía de la vida? Pero ya he gastado mucho de mi valioso tiempo hablando de ese "individuo".

Soy una chica normal, mas no una Weasley normal. Así es, no heredé el tan característico cabello rojo y rizado de mi madre, ni sus ojos azules. Lo único que herede de los Weasley son las pecas, infinitas, las cuales me encantan. Mi cabello es castaño y mis ojos verdes, presumiblemente heredados de mi tía abuela Astoria, ya que son del mismo tono. Soy alta y un tanto flacucha—herencia que me viene por parte de los Greengrass, de los Weasley y los Granger.

Mi nombre es _Andrómeda_—por una heroína de guerra a la cual mi madre admira: Andrómeda Tonks—_Violetta_—por seguir la tradición de los nombres de flores en la familia—_Nott_—como la noble y ancestral casa. Mis padres son: _Alexander T. Nott y Rose Weasley_. Mis abuelos: Theodore—Q.E.P.D.—y Daphne Nott, así como Ronald y Hermione Weasley y ésta... es mi historia.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿demasiado bizarro? ¿Me lo hacen saber mediante un _review_?


	2. Capítulo II

**Who I am.**

* * *

**Summary: **Todos los seres humanos guardamos nuestros propios secretos y Rose Weasley no es la excepción; el problema comienza cuando su curiosa hija y el hombre de su vida están determinados a develar el secreto por años mejor guardado por Rose. ¿Qué hará la pelirroja para impedirlo? Pasen a averiguar.

**Disclaimer/Declaimer:** Los personajes y lugares dentro del universo de _Harry Potter_ no me pertenecen sino a la grandiosa 'Jo' y quien haya comprado los derechos. La trama y cualquier cosa que no reconozcan, si. La imagen pertenece a la actriz Kristen Stewart.

* * *

**Capitulo II. **

**-SOY DETERMINACION-**

Mi nombre es _Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy_. Estudié en Hogwarts, Escuela de Magia y Hechicería siendo condecorado con títulos como Prefecto y Premio Anual los cuales me abrieron muchas puertas saliendo de éste colegio, pudiendo así reivindicar un poco el apellido de mi familia. Desde hace años tomé las riendas de los negocios familiares.

A mis treinta y tantos no podría pedirle más a la vida. Soy un hombre exitoso, tengo una hermosa familia. He logrado, con ayuda de mis padres y mi esposa, reivindicar el nombre de mi familia y darle a mi hijo Caelum un apellido del cual esté orgulloso y se sienta digno de portarlo. Sin embargo algo falta en mi vida. Mi esposa y yo hemos tenido momentos felices durante estos años, pero existe una sombra que no me permite ser completamente feliz. Ésa que me perturba y a la cual tengo tatuada hasta lo más profundo de mi ser. A la que amé y la odié con la misma intensidad.

_Ella,_ la mujer de la cual estoy enamorado como un idiota desde los quince años. _Ella, _la que no me permite conciliar el sueño desde hace muchas noches. _Ella,_ la que me hechizó para después dejarme a la deriva. _Ella _que, como un dementor, me absorbió el alma y ahora vago sin ella por el mundo mágico como errante. _Ella_ que tomó mi corazón para arrojarlo a la basura. _Ella,_ la única mujer a la que he amado y amaré, la mujer de mi vida. _Ella…__Rose._

Nunca entendí muy bien lo que sucedió. Un día estaba feliz y al día siguiente veía como el mundo se desmoronaba bajo mis pies porque la mujer que amaba y mi mejor amigo, al que consideraba mi hermano-sangre de mi sangre-, mi primo, me traicionaron de la manera más vil. Se rieron en mi cara. ¡Oh! Que divertido les debió haber parecido: "¡Veamos que tan estúpido puede llegar a ser Scorpius…!" y ¡vaya que fui estúpido! y lo que le sigue. Meses después me enteré que habían tenido una hermosa niña de hermosos ojos verdes y piel pecosa, como Rose, que llevaría el apellido del traidor de mi primo.

Pero ¿a mi que me importaban esos dos si yo tenía una familia por que preocuparme? Aun así me preocupé por ellos, por Rose principalmente.

Se podría decir que mi segundo nombre es "DETERMINACION" y como que soy Scorpius Malfoy que averiguaré qué hay detrás de todo esto. Rose Nott prepárate porque la guerra está por comenzar.

* * *

Y bien... aquí está el punto de vista de Scorpius.


	3. Capítulo III

**Who I am.**

* * *

**Summary: **Todos los seres humanos guardamos nuestros propios secretos y Rose Weasley no es la excepción; el problema comienza cuando su curiosa hija y el hombre de su vida están determinados a develar el secreto por años mejor guardado por Rose. ¿Qué hará la pelirroja para impedirlo? Pasen a averiguar.

**Disclaimer/Declaimer:** Los personajes y lugares dentro del universo de _Harry Potter_ no me pertenecen sino a la grandiosa J.K. Rowling y quien haya comprado los derechos. La trama y cualquier cosa que no reconozcan, si. La imagen pertenece a la actriz Kristen Stewart.

A mi genial editora _**I´mAnatolia,** _a quien dedico este capítulo especialmente. Además de dedicarlo a mis fieles lectoras: **Altea Kaur, Julietaa, Veela Black, EmmaRDoyle, Lady Maring, KariiHoney, xXm3ch3Xx, ztreluka, Viian Jntte M, Annie Thompson** y todas las chicas que sigue éste fic.

* * *

**Capitulo III. **

**-SOY ORGULLO-**

Mi nombre es Caelum, tengo 17 años y estudio en la mejor escuela de magia y hechicería de toda Europa: Hogwarts. Pertenezco a las ancestrales y nobles casas de los _Malfoy_, los _Greengrass_ y los _Zabini_. Por mis venas también corre sangre de los _Black_, _sangre pura_; aunque eso ya no tenga más importancia en el mundo mágico, más que para un selecto grupo.

Como un Malfoy, soy un digno representante de la casa de Salazar Slytherin. Desde que tengo uso de razón, siempre fue mi objetivo pertenecer ahí. Mis padres, mis abuelos y todos mis ancestros fueron, al igual que yo, serpientes. No hay duda de que yo sería seleccionado en la casa más importante del colegio; porque digan lo que digan, Slytherin es la mejor casa de Hogwarts.

Soy un chico astuto, inteligente, calculador, muy tradicionalista y con aspiraciones a la grandeza o, al menos, eso me dijo el sombrero antes de enviarme al lugar al que pertenezco.

Por mi apellido y la historia ligada a éste, yo podría haber sido segregado; incluso, entre los de mi propia casa. Pero mi padre logró levantar el apellido Malfoy—del cual estoy muy orgulloso—del pozo en el que se encontraba. Eso hizo que mis años escolares, al menos en Slytherin, fueran y sigan siendo agradables.

Soy un chico bastante analítico y mi círculo de amigos ha sido siempre muy selecto. Con la única persona con la que he tenido problemas toda la vida es con Nott…_ Andrómeda Nott_. La conozco de toda la vida; compartimos primos, sangre y una historia familiar. Sin embargo, nunca nos hemos caído bien. Siempre hemos tenido problemas.

Otra de las razones por las cuales no nos toleramos son nuestros padres. Ellos se odian, punto. Ese odio parece provenir de muchas generaciones anteriores a la nuestra; parece que lo trajéramos en la sangre. A pesar de eso, hemos convivido desde que éramos pequeños. Eso, gracias a que su tía insiste en que nos debemos ver como la familia que somos, sin importar el interés de nuestros padres de que siquiera nos tratemos. Lo peor es que ahora que su abuelo murió, ella—la chica de mis pesadillas—vendrá a Hogwarts a atormentarme en éste, mi último año.

Me considero un chico más bien reservado, no tímido—¡tímido jamás!—, sólo que no me importa tener muchos amigos. No soy una calca de mi padre como éste lo fue de su padre y mi abuelo de su padre: no. Yo tengo rasgos de ambos de mis progenitores y un poco de mis abuelos y demás ancestros. Tengo, como mi padre, el cabello rubio; pero de un tono más oscuro, no tan platinado como él. Mi cuerpo es delgado y atlético gracias al quidditch.

Mi nombre es _Caelum Pyxis_—por la horrible tradición familiar—_Malfoy_—como la noble y ancestral casa—. Mis padres, como ya lo supondrán, son: _Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy_ y _Antonella Elizabeth Zabini_; mis abuelos: _Draco_ y _Astoria Malfoy,_ y _Blaise _y _Pansy Zabini;_ y ésta es mi historia.

* * *

El es Caelum Malfoy y la próxima semana... _Rose Nott. _¿Qué creen que nos tenga que decir nuestra pelirroja favorita?


	4. Capítulo IV

**Who I am.**

* * *

**Summary: **Todos los seres humanos guardamos nuestros propios secretos y Rose Weasley no es la excepción; el problema comienza cuando su curiosa hija y el hombre de su vida están determinados a develar el secreto por años mejor guardado por Rose. ¿Qué hará la pelirroja para impedirlo? Pasen a averiguar.

**Disclaimer/Declaimer:** Los personajes y lugares dentro del universo de _Harry Potter_ no me pertenecen, sino a la grandiosa J.K. Rowling y quien haya comprado los derechos. La trama y cualquier cosa que no reconozcan, si. La imagen pertenece a la actriz Kristen Stewart.

**Gracias a todas las personas que leen y siguen este fic, especialmente dedicado a: **

**Adarae, Altea Kaur, Annie Thompson, EmmaRDoyle, a mi compañera en ésta aventura: _I´mAnatolia_, Julietaa, KariiHoney, LadyMaring, MrsLGrint, Veela Black, Viian Jntte M, xXm3ch3Xx, ztreluka **

**Que me ha dejado lindos reviews a lo largo de la historia los cuales me impulsan a seguir escribiendo y a las personas que les ha gustado tanto el fic que lo han puesto en sus favoritos. **

* * *

**Capítulo IV. **

**-SOY PERSEVERANCIA-**

Mi nombre es Rose Nott. Antes de casarme con Alexander mi apellido era Weasley. Sí, soy una Weasley. Mis profesores en Hogwarts me presagiaban una gran carrera dentro del ministerio, como mis padres, o en alguna otra institución de renombre como el hospital "San Mungo" o el periódico "El Profeta". Pero todo cambió de un momento a otro: a un mes de finalizar mi séptimo año me embaracé.

No fue la 'feliz espera' como la suelen llamar, no. En cuanto mis primos y mi hermano se enteraron la primera víctima fue, como cabría esperar, Scorpius Malfoy. Recibió una gran golpiza incluso sin saber a qué se debía porque cuando preguntó sólo le dijeron algo así como: "porque lo merecías"—según me contó Albus—. ¿No podían comprender que entre él y yo ya no había, ni podría haber nunca más, nada? Scorpius llegó casi tumbando la puerta de mi habitación en la torre de los Premios Anuales, la cual compartíamos. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando al entrar en mi habitación, sin mi permiso, nos encontró a Alexander y a mí ahí dentro. Naturalmente, sacó sus propias conclusiones.

Pero bueno, lo que él pensara era lo que menos me importaba en ésos momentos. Lo que en realidad me importaba era cómo le diría a mis padres. Obviamente, cuando se enteraron no estaban saltando de felicidad. Mi padre buscaba un culpable. Necesitaba un chivo expiatorio. Conforme los días fueron pasando y mi negativa a hablar seguía firme, varios rumores de gente malintencionada decían que yo me había acostado con todos los chicos de Hogwarts y ahora no sabía de quién era mi hijo. Habladurías más ridículas se iban formando conforme el tiempo pasaba, como que me había acostado con mis propios primos y por eso no quería decir nada, incluso se barajaron los nombres de mis primos: Albus y Louis. ¡Eso si que era una estupidez que no tiene pies ni cabeza! En fin, de fácil y lo que le sigue no me bajaban. Pero eso no me importaba, prefería que me tacharan de eso a que lo hicieran de tonta, mi orgullo no me lo podía permitir, ya saldría de éste lío yo sola.

Scorpius se mantuvo al margen de todos los comentarios. Pero cuando nos topábamos, no paraba de enviarnos, a Alexander y a mí, miradas asesinas, las mismas que nosotros le enviábamos a él y a su mujercita.

Al fin de tantos dimes y diretes, Alexander asumió lo que él veía como su responsabilidad y desde ése momento estamos juntos. Lo hemos estado durante dieciocho años, establemente. Ambos sabemos que yo no lo amo como debería; si, lo quiero, es el padre de mi hija y peleó por nosotras. ¿Cómo no lo voy a querer?

En cuanto a Scorpius: lo odié tanto como lo amé. Ahora me es indiferente. Como dicen: "El odio es un sentimiento y yo no siento nada por ti". Scorpius formó su familia al lado de su mujer y su hijo; yo lo hice con Alexander y Andrómeda. La vida siguió y yo perseveré en busca de mi propia felicidad. Ahora que regresamos a Inglaterra, es tiempo de volver a enfrentar a los fantasmas de mi pasado, me guste o no.

* * *

**Y bien ¿qué opinan? ¿Rose Nott les despejó alguna duda o les dejó más interrogantes? ¿qué creen que suceda a partir de aquí? ¿sabremos algún día porque Rose y Scorpius no están juntos? ¡Déjenme saber sus hipótesis! Espero que de verdad les haya gustado. **


End file.
